Strutting and Sexyback
by mylifeiscrisscolfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel goes all out when performing an Adam Lambert song, resulting in Blaine forming up a payback plan. The many adventures of Kurt and Blaine in glee club! Credit to my friend Caroline for first smut scene! I don't own Kurt and Blaine or the songs!
1. Kurt's Glam Band

_**Authors Note**_

_Well hello fellow users, I'm mylifeiscrisscolfer but you can call me by my real name Vicki :D This is the first Klaine fanfiction I have written & posted. It will be multiple chapters. Rated M for language and smut scenes. Anyway, please review and a Klainebow will appear :D_

_~Vicki_

Blaine Anderson was confused, why was his boyfriend avoiding him all day. Normally they'd meet at each other's lockers between each lesson but today Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine spent his lunch with Mercedes and her new boyfriend Shane. "Mercedes have you seen Kurt today?" said a very worried Blaine. "Well, ah you see, he is busy planning something for glee club" Mercedes said with a smile.

"Aw, I want my Kurty Poo" Blaine said as he rested his head on the table. "Oh, it'll be worth the wait, trust me" she said with a wink.

"Alright, but this better be worth it" he said giving Shane and Mercedes a smile.

It was finally the last class of the day, glee club. Blaine grabbed his satchel out of his locker and headed to the choir room. When he got there a note was taped on the piano. "Glee Club Practice in Auditorium today". Blaine was confused, why would they randomly be having practice there. Blaine trudged into the auditorium and when he got there all the girls were seated in the front row. He could faintly hear giggles coming from backstage and Mr. Shuester's muffled voice. Blaine sat down next to Santana. "Hey Hobbit, did you hear your Kurty is performing today" she said with a smirk. "I did actually" Blaine said with a small smile. As soon as he finished his last word the lights went out and the black curtain pulled away to reveal Puck, Finn and Artie set up as a band. Blaine's mouth dropped open. They all looked like Adam Lamberts Glam Nation band.


	2. Strutting, Kurt Hummel Style

**_Author's Note:_**

_Chapter 2 is here :D The first musical number is "Strut" by Adam lambert. I of course do not own him nor do I own his lyrics. I especially don't own Klaine, if I did.. let's not get into that._

_~Vicki_

Finn was twirling his drum sticks up back which caused Rachel Berry to nearly drool. Finn was completely shirtless, with a huge fake Kurt tattoo on his abs. He also wore a pair of snug fitting Black jeans along with a pair of Black doc martins. Even Blaine had to admit, he could understand why Kurt had a crush on Finn. Puck looked sexy, Blaine could give that to him. He was wearing a tight black button up shirt with a ripped up red cotton scarf hanging losely around his collar. Just like Finn he was wearing a pair of shiny black spandex pants paired with black heeled cowboy boots. Blaine turned to his left to see Artie in a black polo shirt, studded jacket with shiny silver spandex pants and black Doc Martins. Blaine squirmed in his chair, what was Kurt doing. Blaine watched as Puck whispered something to Finn who then winked at Artie.

The music began, the boys were playing the tune to Strut by Adam Lambert. Suddenly Blaine recognized a familiar voice, it was Kurt.

"New Directions, are you ready to Strut" Kurt screamed. The girls and Mr Shue cheered. Then What Blaine never expected to happen, happened. Kurt came out wearing a sexy black spandex vest with glittery blue edging, an incredibly tight pair of black latex pants and a pair of shin length high-heeled boots. Above all of that he was wearing grey eyeshadow and his whole body was covered in silver glitter. Kurt swung a cane around in his hands slowly whilst a completely mesmorized Blaine watched Kurt bop up and down along to the music. Then the song began.

_**I want to start a revolution,**_

_**A type of personal solution,**_

_**We all have got our own pollution,**_

_**It's all about the execution.**_

Kurt walked over to Puck and ran his hand over his chest. Blaine felt himself growing tight in his jeans. He shoved his satchel over his crotch and continued to watch in total fascination.

_**You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide, let the the freedom begin.**_

Kurt thrust himself forward onto his cane. Santana cat called as she watched Blaine begin to sweat.

_**Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel it hot, feel the fire within.**_

That's when Blaine lost it, Kurt winked at Blaine as he thrust onto his cane again.

_**I wanna see you strut, strut,strut come on walk for me. Strut, Strut, Strut, how you wanna be**_

Blaine fluttered his eyelashes as he watched Kurt strut across the stage to the beat. Blaine felt himself grow even tighter in his pants, damn Kurt knows how to make him crack.

_**Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know, How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo.**_

_**Solo, Solo, Dont wanna be solo,**_

_**Solo, Solo, Dont wanna be solo,**_

Kurt strut across the stage back towards Puck and ran his hand over Noah's mowhawk. Blaine watched as the two boys continued with their steamy onstage dance. Puck ran his hand down Kurt's thigh and the boy licked his lips.

_**We're a complicated nation,**_

_**And now we're in a situation,**_

_**Let's take a make believe vacation,**_

_**And get yourself some validation.**_

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he made his way over to Finn. Finn winked at Kurt when he walked past. Kurt smirked and sat on Finn's lap.

_**You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide, let the the freedom begin.**_

_**Get on the floor, just let it drive, don't it feel good, don't it feel it hot, feel the fire within.**_

Kurt turned his head towards Finn and rubbed his thumb over the taller boys ruby red lips. Suddenly he jumped and Mike appeared onstage. Mike was wearing a black vest with the back made out a chains which was worn with a pair of silver sparkly spandex pants. He also had a pair of chunky combat boots on along with the same dark eyeshadow and black lipstick that Puck had on.

_**I wanna see you strut, strut, strut come on walk for me.**_

_**Strut, Strut, Strut, how you wanna be.**_

_**Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know, How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo.**_

_**Solo, Solo, Dont wanna be solo,**_

_**Solo, Solo, Dont wanna be solo,**_

Kurt strut over to Mike and the other boy wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and lifted him into the air. Blaine groaned out loud, hoping no-one would hear him. But Kurt took advantage of this and strut off the stage into the audience towards Blaine. He whispered Into Blaine's ear "You drive me crazy" Suddenly, Kurt grabbed Blaine by his tie and dragged him onto the stage.

_**I'll be your mirror,**_

_**Darling let your hair down,**_

_**Show me what you're working with,**_

_**And let me see you,**_

_**Strut, Strut, Strut, Strut, how you wanna be,**_

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair as he sang. Blaine moaned which made Kurt grin. Kurt removed his hands out of Blaines locks to move back over to Puck. Puck played his bass whilst Kurt was grinding up against his hip. Puck turned so he could do the same. Blaine was left standing in the middle of the stage, glitter streaked through his curly hair.

_**Everybody's looking for some love,**_

_**But they don't know,**_

_**How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo,**_

_**Solo, Solo, Don't wanna be solo,**_

_**Solo, Solo, Don't wanna be solo,**_

_**Strut for me and show me what you're working with,**_

_**Strut for me and show me what you're working with,**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeahhhhh!**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeahhhhh!**_

Kurt lifted his cane into the air and said "You rock Glee-Berts". The New Directions cheered and a stunned Mr Shuester was clapping like mad. "Well that was certainly a new direction for Kurt, but I think I speak for everyone by saying that was totally amazing" Mr Shue said with a and his Glam Band bowed as the curtains closed. Blaine got up and walked over to Mercedes. "Mercedes that was like the hottest thing ever" a totally stunned Blaine said.

"Sugar, I knew you thought it was amazing as soon as your satchel ended up over your crotch" Mercedes said as she pointed to the bag that was awkwardly covering up Blaine. Blaine fished out his phone and rang a local hotel to make a booking for that evening. As he got confirmation Kurt stroll over, all sweaty and sexy.

"Hey Blainey Boo, enjoy the show?" Kurt cheekily said as he moved Blaine's satchel away. As he was about to touch Blaine, but his hands were shooed away.

"Kurty, I have a suprise for you tonight" Blaine said as he brought his lips to The taller boys for a passionate kiss.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled away and kissed Blaines neck.

That evening Blaine and Kurt drove to the hotel Blaine booked at. They got into the elevator with their room keys calmly, then as soon as the doors closed he pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"Is this your response to my performance?" Kurt gasped against Blaine's mouth.

"Not quite...there's more..." Blaine breathed huskily as his lips once again crashed against Kurt's mouth.

As the elevator slid to a halt they pulled apart. It wasn't their floor, so Blaine re-adjusted his tie as someone walked in." Hello." He smiled as the lady pressed the button to go up to another floor.

"You are too goddamn dapper for your own good..." Kurt whispered to him. Blaine just smirked at him.

When their floor came, he almost dragged Kurt into their room." How the hell did you manage to book a room so quickly?" Kurt asked quietly in the silent room.

"Dapper, remember?" Blaine smirked again as he pulled Kurt down to the double bed." Always..." Kurt whispered before he became incoherent as Blaine tore his shirt off.

There were hardly anymore words after that, because Blaine had just taken off their pants.

"My god...Kurt..." Blaine moaned raggedly.

Kurt just growled back at him, always the diva. Blaine pulled him down and brought Kurt's mouth to his hard on.

"Let me show you how you made me feel with your dance moves and your singing." Blaine gasped to his boyfriend.

"Oh yes!" Kurt moaned in utter bliss, "PLEASE!"

Soon Blaine was thoroughly fucking Kurt's mouth. The room was filled with moans and gasps as both boys came.

"Enjoy how you make me feel, Kurt?" Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Oh yes, Blaine...You make me feel the same way..." Kurt said, completely blissed out.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Cuddles and Cold Coffee

Kurt awoke to the sound of Blaine mumbling something in his sleep. "I love Kurt so much" The curly haired boy said as he brought his hand around Kurt's waist. Kurt yawned and got out of bed.

It then hit him, where were his clothes. Kurt fished a towel out of the closet and began to make 2 cups of coffee out of the stuff in the mini-bar. As he poured the water into the 2nd cup he heard Blaine yell something from the bedroom. "Kurt, get your sexy ass in here right now" Kurt abandoned his coffee and strut back into the bedroom. "Yes sexy?" Kurt asked as he casually stood in the doorway, towel hanging loosely on his hips. "I want a cuddle," Blaine said as he reached his hands out waiting for Kurt. Kurt smiled and ran into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine squeezed Kurt tight and placed chaste kisses along Kurt's neck. He slowly removed the towel off Kurt and threw it in the corner.

He admired Kurt's fully naked form, god his boyfriend was so perfect.

Kurt lay Blaine back down on the bed and they lay face to face. "I love you" Kurt said as he slowly brought his lips to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back but as he did so he slowly stroked Kurt's nipple. Kurt moaned softly and pulled away. "Hey, I want more cuddles" Blaine said giving Kurt the puppy dog eyes.

"What's the time" Kurt asked sadly.

"Um, it's like 6am" a confused Blaine said.

"Shit, we have school in 3 hours" Kurt said quickly.

"God Damn" Blaine said as he threw clothes all around the room.

The couple had a sexy shower and drank the now stone cold coffee. They hurried downstairs and paid the overnight fee. Blaine frantically took his Keys out and unlocked the doors. "We are going to be so late" Kurt said whilst giggling.

"Its not my fault your Glam performance made me aroused resulting in our overnight stay at the hotel." Kurt laughed and turned on the radio.

15 minutes later they arrived at Kurt's place. The two quietly tiptoed upstairs to avoid Mr. Hummel hearing them. Kurt frantically proceeded with his morning skin care routine whilst Blaine plastered copious amounts of gel into his locks. Blaine jumped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kurt said loudly. Finn walked in to see the two boys in the same clothes from the day before.

"Do I want to know?" he asked quietly.

"Probably not" they both said at the same time.

"Well thank god our parents bought my your staying at Blaine's house story or they would have drove around town searching for you!" he said angrily. Finn walked out of the room and Blaine laughed.

"Still dapper?" he said with a goofy grin.

"Too dapper for your shirt" Kurt said as he picked out an outfit for the day.

That day at school the couple walked hand in hand everywhere. They earned a few quizzical looks from their follow New Directions but didn't care! All that was on Blaine's mind right now was a sexy payback performance.


	4. Warblers Bringing Sexyback

A few days later, Blaine had it all planned out. He spent hours everyday after school perfecting his routine with the Warblers. Kurt was going to loose it after this number. The day of the performance, Blaine kept making phone calls to make sure all the stuff would be ready in the auditorium by glee practice. Kurt was confused but Blaine kept quiet. By the time of glee practice, he was already backstage with his warbler buddies.

"Dude, your gonna make Kurt hard within seconds of this" Nick said as he straightened his costume up.

"Thats the whole point" Blaine said as he applied one last stroke of guyliner.

"Now are you sure we won't get into trouble for crashing your glee club pratice?" Wes said as he fixed David's creepers up.

"Nah, I ran it past Shuester, all good" A very happy Blaine said.

"Oh thank god, I don't want that Rachel Berry girl yelling at us" Jeff giggled.

"No, the only one screaming will be Kurt" Blaine said with a confident grin.

Kurt and the glee girls walked down to the auditorium and sat down. The girls all sat towards the middle whilst Kurt sat right at the front.

The boys decided to sit with Kurt when they eventually showed up. His phone vibrated loudly in his pocket. He flicked it open, Blaine sent him a text. "2 words PAYBACK" -Blaine x

Kurt nervously sat awaiting for Mr Shuester to arrive. Blaine was going to really get Kurt back for his Adam Lambert performance. Meanwhile backstage, Blaine made the final adjustments to his suspender's and Jeff filled his Dalton bucket up to the brim for later. All the warblers did their secret handshake before David spoke to Mr Shue over the intercom system. Mr Shue clapped his hands to get the attention of the New Directions.

"Ok guys & girls, today Blaine has prepared a special number for us" the teacher said sweetly. He took a seat at his table and dimmed the lights.

Kurt straightened his bowtie and clasped his hands together. He was trying to stay as calm as possible. That proved impossible when the tune of Sexyback started. Kurt's eyes grew wide as the curtain pulled across to reveal all of the Dalton academy warblers. They were all dressed in red spandex pants and black creepers. To top it all off, all of them were shirtless with black suspenders attached to their pants. Kurt took his phone camera out and snapped a picture to post on Facebook. Then his life turned into jelly, Blaine walked on wearing a tight white dress shirt paired with the same clothes the warblers wore. He winked at Kurt as he moved towards the microphone.

_**I'm bringing sexyback**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act.**_

The Warblers all huddled around Blaine and let their hands roam all over his body.

_**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

_**Take em' to the bridge**_

Blaine pushed out of the warblers grasp and thrust forward. Kurt was growing increasingly hard in his skinny jeans. He took of his designer jacket and placed it over himself to avoid embarassment. But Blaine wouldn't have that.

_**Dirty babe,**_

_**You see the shackles,**_

_**Baby I'm your slave,**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave,**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way, Take em' to the chorus!**_

Blaine smirked at Kurt just before Wes and David grabbed Kurt out of the audience. They dragged him up onto the stage and sat him down on the chair in front of Blaine.

_**Come here boy,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're teething with,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

At that moment James and Richard came up behind Blaine and ripped his shirt off.

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Kurt stared at Blaine's shirtless form in utter lust. How much he wanted to leave bites all over his tanned skin.

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Kurt moaned as Blaine got down on the floor and flung his head around in slow circle motions.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**_

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack**_

_**'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast**_

_**Take 'em to the bridge**_

_**Dirty babe**_

_**You see the shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

_**Come here boy,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're teething with,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Then what Blaine did next nearly made Kurt scream in front of his peers. Jeff came up behind Blaine with a big Dalton bucket and tipped water all over Blaine. The curly haired boy, let Jeff run his hands down his chest and legs. Kurt was breathing deeply now. Blaine looked Kurt right in this eye as he seductively flipped his body around. Finn and Puck were watching Kurt in utter amazement from the audience. Santana took her Iphone out and began video taping everything.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**You mother fuckers watch how I attack**_

_**If that's your girl you better watch your back**_

_**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**_

_**Take 'em to the chorus**_

_**Come here boy,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're teething with,**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

As the song ended the Warblers all formed a circle around Blaine. Kurt jumped out of his seat and cheered like made. Accidently revealing his now straining bulge to his peers. Mr Shue had to sing terribly to get everyone to be quiet.

"Well thank you Blaine and the Warblers for that extremely entertaining performace" Mr Shue said as he winked at Blaine. He closed the curtain and everyone walked out of the auditorium. The Warblers all patted Blaine on the back before leaving him all alone with Kurt.


	5. What's the magic word?

Kurt stared at Blaine, his pupils were dilated and lips parted.

"So Kurt, I take I that you enjoyed my little show?" Blaine asked as he brushed a strand of hair off Kurt's forehead.

"I um..." Kurt didn't finish that sentence because Blaine smashed his lips against Kurt's. Their moans echoed through the auditorium as they kissed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and rocked forward against them.

"Unnnngggh" Kurt yelled as the shorter boy began to unbutton Kurt's pants.

"No wait, we need to go somewhere else" Blaine said as he pulled away.

"Lets go to your place, you said your parents were interstate" Kurt said shakily as he re-buttoned his pants up.

"Good idea" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurts hand and raced out to the car park.

The car ride was epic, Blaine had connected his I-phone into the cd player so they sang along to their favorite tunes. As Blaine drove Kurt tried desperately to palm his straining erection, but Blaine stopped him.

"As Adam Lambert said, **Your Mineee**" said Blaine in a sing-song voice.

"Of course" Kurt said as he cranked Fever up on the sound system.

By the time they got through the door, they barely made it to Blaine's room without shedding clothes. Both of their shirts had been discarded by the time they landed on Blaine's king bed. Kurt attacked Blaine's lips whilst the shorter boy began frantically taking off his spandex pants. Kurt pulled away and yanked his pants and boxers off, freeing his erection from the tight fabric.

"Mhmmm" Kurt moaned as he rubbed his bulge slowly.

"Oh my God, so hot" Blaine whined.

As Blaine finished his sentence, Kurt's mouth was around his cock. Kurt licked up and down causing Blaine to growl with pleasure.

"Kurt, I'm gonna come any minute" screamed Blaine.

Kurt pulled his mouth off Blaine and gestured for him to turn around. Kurt grabbed some lube and slicked up his fingers before pressing one slowly into his boyfriend's ass.

"Fuck, Kurt" Blaine said as he tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt added another finger, hitting Blaine's spot with every movement.

"Kurt, fuck me now" Blaine said with a long moan.

"Where's the magic word?" Kurt said as he slipped on his protection.

"Kurt, will you pretty pretty please fuck me now?" Blaine said in a husky voice.

"It would be my pleasure" Kurt said as he pushed into Blaine. When Kurt was in, he hit Blaine's spot straight away.

"Faster Kurt, Faster" Blaine screamed.

Kurt rocked faster and faster, continuously hitting Blaine's pleasure spot.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come Kurt" as he said that both boys came together, screaming each others names.

"Uh-unnghh" Kurt whined as he pulled out of Blaine. He discarded his used protection in the bin and lay down next to Blaine.

"Has anyone ever told you you're fucking amazing" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's hips.

"Yeah, a boy named Blaine Anderson, who I am madly in love with" Kurt said as he stroked the line of hair beginning at Blaine's navel.

"I like that" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you" Kurt said as he drifted to sleep.

"Love you too" Blaine said as he smiled sweetly and fell asleep.


	6. Klaine, Ricky Martin style!

They woke up in an innocent embrace. It was hard for them to part their bed, but they had to prepare for another day of school.

"So, what do we do now to get into each other's pants?" Kurt asked Blaine teasingly.

"Maybe we should sing a duet..." Blaine replied.

They entered Glee Club later on, holding hands as they waltzed in happily. Rachel berry was standing by the piano talking to Quinn and Sam. When they saw the couple, everyone dashed to their seats.

"Geez guys, you liked our heavily sexual performances that much?" Blaine laughed.

"True dat" Artie said with a smirk.

Mr Shuester walked in beaming with delight, a happy Miss Pillsbury by his side.

"Well everyone today Kurt and Blaine have prepared yet another song for us" the teacher said as he pulled up a chair for his girlfriend.

"Oh hell yes" Puck said causing a lot of whooping and cat calls.

"Well hello everyone, today we have decided to perform one of the catchiest songs of all time" Kurt said as Blaine told the band their song selection.

"Enjoy" Blaine said as he took his place next to Kurt.

The music started, Rachel Berry was desperatley trying to figure out the song. "OMG, they are singing Ricky" Santana said as Britney took her hand.

_**Talk to me, Tell me your name, You blow me off like it's all the same, You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away like a bomb, Yeah Baby.**_

Kurt swayed around Blaine whilst the shorter boy continued to sing.

_**Talk to me, tell me your sign, your switching sides like a Gemini, **_

_**your playing games and now your hittin' my heart, like a drum, Yeah **_

_**Baby.**_

Blaine and Kurt faced each other and began the next verse.

_**Well if lucky love, gets on my side, we're gonna rock this town alive. **_

_**I'll him rough me up, Til' he knocks me out, Cause he walks like, he **_

_**talks like, and he talks like he walks.**_

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, Oh Baby, When he moves , He Moves, I go crazy **_

_**cause he looks like a flower but he stings like a bee, like every boy **_

_**in history!**_

The boys each put one hand on eachothers shoulder and thrusted their hips forward.

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, I'm wasted by the way he moves, he moves, No one **_

_**ever looked so fine, He reminds me that a man has got one thing on his **_

_**mind.**_

Kurt strut around the classroom as Blaine jumped up on the piano and did some extremely hot exotic dancing.

Puck and Mike grinned at each other and ran up to the front to dance in the background.

_**Talk to me, Tell me your name, I'm just a link in your daisy chain, **_

_**You rap sounds like a diamond map to the stars, Yeah Baby!**_

Kurt pulled Blaine off the piano and rocked against his hips as he sang.

_**Talk to me, Tell me the news, Your wear me out like a pair of shoes, **_

_**We'll dance until the band goes home, Yeah Baby!**_

Puck and Mike pulled out two chairs for the boys to sit on. Blaine and Kurt faced them at each other.

_**Well if it looks like love, should be a crime, you'd better lock me up **_

_**for life, I'll do the time with a smile on my face, Thinking of him in **_

_**his leather & lace!**_

Kurt and Blaine pushed their chairs forward until they touched.

Then Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat him down on the chair, and shoved on leg next to him. Blaine smirked as the next verse began.

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, Oh Baby, When he moves , He Moves, I go crazy **_

_**cause he looks like a flower but he stings like a bee, like every boy **_

_**in history!**_

They both jumped off the chairs and over to both Mike and Puck. Kurt chose Puck, due to the fact they had onstage chemistry. Puck ran his hands up and down Kurt's sleek legs. Kurt rocked his hips forward,

creating the delicious friction Blaine desired. Mike twirled around Blaine, breathing heavily in the shorter boys ear.

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, I'm wasted by the way he moves, he moves, No one **_

_**ever looked so fine, He reminds me that a man has got one thing on his **_

_**mind.**_

Kurt and Blaine swung their hips around, causing the New Directions to cheer. Puck and Mike tipped a bottle of water over them. Blaine

smirked as water dripped over their bodies. Blaine and Kurt sensually danced around each other.

_**Well if lucky love, gets on my side, we're gonna rock this town alive. **_

_**I'll him rough me up, Til' he knocks me out, Cause he walks like, he **_

_**talks like, and he talks like he walks.**_

Blaine and Kurt pulled away from their heavily aroused dance partners to continue their hell of a hot performance. As they spun around each other, Blaine got a glimpse of Kurt's painfully obvious erection.

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, Oh Baby, When he moves , He Moves, I go crazy **_

_**cause he looks like a flower and he stings like a bee, like every boy **_

_**in history!**_

_**He Bangs, He Bangs, I'm wasted by the way he moves, he moves, No one **_

_**ever looked so fine, He reminds me that a man has got one thing on his **_

_**mind.**_

"That was amazing guys, bar the heavy sexual dancing it was a good number!" Mr Shuester said with a chuckle. Kurt and Blaine bowed and returned to their seats. They kept eyeing each others pants, desperate to touch. They didn't hear much of what Mr Shuester said after that. All they made out was they had to sing a Maroon 5 duet next week. Blaine smirked as the perfect song came to mind.

"Class dismissed" Miss Pillsbury and Will said happily. The class left the choir room, leaving the two boys alone.

"You have no idea how much your exotic dancing turned me on" Kurt said huskily.

"I could say the same about you grinding up against Puck" Blaine said as he grabbed his satchel.

"Oh your too dapper Blaine, always keeping it cool" Kurt said as he pulled his boyfriend to his Navigator.


	7. Whole Lotta Love & Redvines

By the time they arrived a Kurt's house, everyone in the Hummel-Hudson family had gone out to do something. Burt and Carole were out on a date night whilst Finn was doing an all out night of Cod at Puck's house. Kurt honestly thought ever since he ended it with Rachel, he was growing feelings for Puck. One time when they played truth or dare, Puck was dared to kiss Finn and it turned into a flew blown make out session.

Kurt dragged Blaine into his room in the basement and rammed him against the door.

"Unngh" Blaine said as Kurt created friction between them.

"You want more Blaine" Kurt said cheekily.

"Fuck yes, get Over here Hummel" Blaine said as he marched over to the bed. He ripped his boyfriends shirt off and immediately attacked his chest with kisses. He sucked harshly on the milky, smooth skin, leaving purple marks. He trailed his tongue down the length of hair that started at Kurt's bellybutton and ended between his boxers. When Blaine reached the band of Kurt's black spandex pants, he pulled him down to reveal the perfect outline of Kurt's cock through his underwear. Kurt grinned and ripped Blaine's pants off too. They both looked at each other, full of lust. Blaine lept forward and rubbed his own straining erection against Kurt's equally hard one. They rocked until Blaine used his teeth to rip of Kurt's underwear. He licked around Kurt's area, leaving little marks as he went. Kurt lurched forward and stripped Blaine off too. Blaine grabbed the lube and some protection and prepared to fuck Kurt senseless. The sight of Kurt desperately touching himself was too much for Blaine so he quickly lubricated his fingers and shoved one in Kurt.

"Blaineeeee!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine moved his finger around, eventually adding a second finger, then a third. He hit his boyfriends' spot, causing the boy to arch against his fingers.

"Ready Kurt" Blaine said as he aligned himself at Kurt's ass.

"Forever" Kurt said as Blaine slammed in.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking hot Kurt," yelped Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's cock and palmed it.

"No, you are oh my fucking god" Kurt screamed as Blaine was hitting Kurt's spot with every thrust.

"I'm so close Kurt" Blaine said as he felt pre-come leaking out of Kurt.

"Me too, come with me Blaine," he said sensually.

After a few more hard thrusts both boys were coming at the same time. Kurt yelled Blaine's name as the other boy come deep inside him. Blaine slipped out and removed his protection.

"I love you so freakin much Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine in for a hug.

Blaine slid his finger over Kurt, licking the come of his finger as he did so.

"Mmmm, delicious" Blaine said.

"Hotter than anything" Kurt said as he got a towel and cleaned himself up.

An hour or so later, Finn walked through the door with Puck.

"Well Hello Noah, Finn" Blaine said with a wave.

"Hey Blaine, you fucked Hummel?" he said with a grin.

"Is that really any of your business Puckerman" Kurt said as he played with his pajamas.

"Well we have a deal, you don't tell Burt I've been making out with Puck and we won't tell him about your sexual adventures" Finn said casually.

"I knew it" Blaine and Kurt said together as they threw Redvines around.

"Knew what" Puck said as he sipped a beer.

"Duh, you two have been dating," they both said as their eyes locked on the boys.

"Was I that obvious" Finn said as Puck brought his lips to Finn's.

"Totally" Blaine said as he fanned his face.

"Well, we are going upstairs now if you'd like to join us.." Puck said

with a smirk.

"Puck, I don't think we can make it upstairs," Finn said as he pulled Puck onto the kitchen bench.

"Fuck" Puck said as he handed his beer bottle to a confused Blaine.

"Well, um Kurt how about we upstairs and play Twister" Blaine said as he turned the TV off.

They did their best to ignore the other boys making out in the kitchen. By the sounds of it, they were having fun.

"Fuck yes Finn, more more" Puck yelled as Finn ground his hips against the other boys.

Kurt and Blaine got through about 5 games of Twister before they heard a car park up on the driveway.

"Shit Finn, Burt is home," Kurt yelled.

He heard gasps as the boys ran into Finns room and switched on the PS3.

Kurt heard footsteps up the staircase so he sat causally on his bed reading Vogue with Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt how was your evening" he said calmly as he adjusted his hat

"Good, we were just watching um.." Blaine said quickly.

"That new series of Two & a Half men" Kurt said with a thumb up.

"Interesting, well I'm going to go downstairs and watch some football, keep it PG up here" Burt said as he closed their door.

Blaine and Kurt were brainstorming the choreography for their Maroon 5 number when they were interrupted.

"Hey guys, we have a proposition" Puck and Finn said together.

"Spill" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a confused look.

"We want in on your number" Finn said with a smile.

"So all 4 of us can sing?" Blaine asked.

"That's the plan dude," Puck said with a wink.

"This is going to be so epic" all four of them said as they rehearsed the steps.


	8. Pretty little thing come make my day!

Blaine, Kurt, Finn & Puck all waltzed into Glee club together the next week, receiving a few raised eyebrows.

"Hi everyone, as you all now my name is Rachel Berry & this is my friend Quinn Fabray" Rachel said as Quinn waved.

"Seeing as Mr. Shuester went to New York for April Rhodes birthday, he left Rachel and I in charge" Quinn said with a smirk.

Everyone groaned as Rachel started clapping to get the attention she deserved. She flipped open the cap of a marker and began to write on the whiteboard.

"Okay, so as you already know this week we were all asked to sing a Maroon 5 song, who is up first?" Rachel said as she took out a clipboard and handed it to Quinn.

"We'll go first," Puck said as he got up with the 3 other boys.

"Ok everyone, let's make our way to the auditorium" Quinn said as she picked up her handbag.

"So everyone, we're a little boy band we like to call Maroon 4," Finn said over the loudspeaker.

"Places everyone, let Maroon 4 perform" Rachel said quickly.

"Lights, Curtain, ACTION" Quinn said as she raised the curtain.

The girls went wide-eyed as a very familiar song began to play.

_**Put your hands all over, Put your hands all over me!**_

_**Put your hands all over, Put your hands all over me!**_

Puck and Finn swayed side to side as Blaine sang. Kurt adjusted his microphone and began his part.

_**I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind, Wandered out on the open road,**_

_**Lookin' for a better place to call home.**_

Puck winked and sung the next verse that followed.

_**Gave him a place to stay,**_

_**And he got up and ran away,**_

_**And now I've had enough,**_

_**The pretty little face has torn me up!**_

All 4 boys turned and faced the microphones lined up in front of them. They each took their position and wrapped their hands around the stand.

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Please talk to me, talk to me,**_

_**Tell me everything's gonna be alright!**_

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Please walk with me, walk with me now!**_

All of them leant forward and jolted back up harshly as they sang together.

_**Love is a game you say play me and put me away. Put your hands all over me.**_

Puck and Kurt ran down to the far end of the stage and sat in front of the famous "Cheerios" confetti canon. Leaving Finn and Blaine to continue the next set of lyrics. Finn smirked as Blaine began the next line.

_**Now you've lost your mind,**_

_**The pretty little boy I left behind,**_

_**Now you're getting rough,**_

_**But everybody knows you're not that though!**_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Finn and snuggled at his shoulder whilst the taller boy sung.

_**You wandered out on the open road,**_

_**Looking for a place to call your own,**_

_**You're scared to death of the road ahead,**_

_**Pretty little thing don't get upset!**_

Puck and Kurt reappeared onstage beside their boyfriends. Both pairs each faced each other and placed their hands on their lovers' waists.

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Please talk to me, talk to me,**_

_**Tell me everything's gonna be alright!**_

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Please walk with me, walk with me now!**_

_**Love is a game you say play me and put me away. Love is a game you say play me and put me away.**_

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**Put your hands all over me,**_

_**All over me-**_

The 4 boys raised their hands signaling for Brittany and Santana to come up. The 2 girls bounced up as practiced and stood facing each other as the 2 other couples did. Santana, Kurt and Puck began to sing.

_**So come down off your cloud,**_

_**Say it now, n' say it loud.**_

_**Get up in my face, **_

_**Pretty little thing come make my day!**_

As the 6 of them began to sing the final part of the song, Quinn grabbed Rachel and twirled her onto the stage. Finn was surprised to see the girls acting so loving towards one another. Rachel winked at Quinn as they too sang along.

_**Put your hands all over me, Please talk**_

_**to me, talk to me! Put your hands all over me gotta walk with me, walk with me now! Put your hands all over me gotta talk to me, talk to me!**_

They all swayed in a line together with their hands linked. Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other as Rachel nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck.

_**Put your hands all over me gotta walk with me, walk with me now!**_

_**Love is a game you say, play me and put me away!**_

_**Love is a game you say, play me and put me away!**_

_**Put your hands all over me, all over me, Put your hands all over me!**_

Everyone fist pumped his or her hand into the air as the band finished the music. The remaining New Directions burst out of their seats into a tremendous applause. Rachel took a microphone off its stand and spoke

"That was Maroon 4, with their cover of Hands all over".

Quinn shut the curtain and they all raced back into the choir room.

"Well that brings us to the end of another Glee practice, personally I think

It was one of the best ones yet," Quinn said as she wiped down the whiteboard.

"Just to let you guys know, I wrote positive feedback for Mr. Shuester" Rachel said happily.

The New Directions all got up and embraced themselves in a group hug, laughing, as they broke apart.

"So Kurt, want to head back to your place" Blaine said with a wink.

"How could I refuse?" said Kurt with a smirk.

Blaine and Kurt drove back to the Hummel Hudson house later that evening. They made sweet love together and fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
